


Come a little bit Closer

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, the threats of rape are from the OC towards Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Roman Pearce knew his life had changed drastically in the last few years. From chasing supercars, to being hunted by an assassin, to being on Interpol’s top ten most wanted list (kinda). But nothing would prepare him for the affections of a Shaw.When he and the crew have to infiltrate a night club, Roman's not expecting to be pulled into Hattie's heist and having Owen Shaw literally placed in his lap
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw (very background), Owen Shaw/Original Male Character(s), Roman Pearce/Owen Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Come a little bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Big shout out to Nix1327 who was the first person I wrote out a long outline of this fic to! I've had this idea jumping around my head for a long, long time and it's finally written up! I can't wait to see what other people think!
> 
> Owen/Roman (Rowen) is a very odd, kinda crack ship, but I love it to bits and I hope other people like it! 
> 
> This fic is based off the song, Come a little bit Closer by Jay and the Americans. I feel like it holds the feeling this fic does
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The club was loud and crowded, with sights and scents mixing together to cloud all of Roman’s senses and making his very blood thrum with the beat of the music and excitement in the club’s very air. The music wasn’t obnoxious, but a smooth mix of genres that many on the dance floor could easily dance too. 

_ And other things, _ Roman smirked to himself. He was standing on the balcony on the club’s second floor, looking down at the crowd of people dancing and grinding on each other below him. Taking a sip at his water, he desperately wished that he was down there with them, enjoying the heat and sweat of the moving bodies.  _ Maybe once this whole thing is wrapped up, I can sneak back here and have some real fun.  _

Two days ago, Mr. Nobody had called them all together and asked them to help on a mission in London. Apparently, they were his star team and he didn’t want anyone else working on this. Which Roman had to question. Surely they weren’t the only ones, right? Sure, they were pretty awesome, but Mr. Nobody already had a huge assembly of agents that worked for him. There had to be another reason. 

Whatever the reason was, Roman didn’t know nor wanted to know. The further away he was from Mr. Nobody’s, and even Little Nobody’s, thought process, the better.

The mission itself was a little different from what they usually did. No fast cars, no street races, and no world ending villains. Instead, they were chasing a dirty agent who was selling state secrets to a foregin nation. Again, Roman didn’t know why they were the ones playing spy and catching the guy, but he did admit:

It was fun pretending to be an even hotter and American version of James Bond. 

And it even fit with Tej and Ramsey mumbling away in his ear, just like his own personal Q.

He was a little jealous of Tej though. The guy got to stay in a van around the corner with Ramsey, while he was stuck in a club he couldn’t have fun in. It wasn’t fair that Roman wasn’t the one stuck with her in the van for a few hours. At least Hobbs was with them, no doubt making sure those two didn’t do anything and that everyone else did their jobs as well. The guy never seemed to loosen up and have some fun. 

Looking away from the dance floor, Roman was able to spot Letty across from him on the balcony. She was picking at her dress, a disgruntled look gracing her face as she messed with it. Apparently, she didn’t do strapless dresses, even though Roman thought she pulled them off extremely well. 

Keeping his eyes respectfully off her hands adjusting her breasts, Roman looked around and could spot Dom at the bar below them. He was sitting on one of the stools, his own bottle of water in his hands. He was wearing simple black slacks, blazer, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned to show bits of his chest. He was subtly watching their target, who was on the dance floor. 

Almost lazily, Roman followed Dom’s gaze to look at their target. He was young, maybe just hitting his thirties, and looked way too cocky for Roman’s liking. No doubt that was one of the reasons the idiot thought it was a good idea to sell national secrets. Roman shook his head. If he was in the guy’s shoes, he definitely wouldn’t have decided to sell said secrets in the middle of a crowded club and getting drunk at the same time. Criminals these days. No class at all. 

“Alright guys, about an hour ETA on our target’s customer. Just keep an eye on him and make sure no other buyers come out of the woodworks to talk to him.” Hobbs’ voice sounded through his ear. 

“Can’t you hurry the guy up, Hobbs?” Letty asked, irritation clear in her voice. “I’m ready to get out of this thing.”

“What’s wrong, Letty? I think you look amazing.” Roman crooned at her and made an overexaggerated kissy face at her. She made a very rude gesture back at him that he firmly believed he didn’t deserve. 

“Fuck off, Pearce. You try keeping this thing on with nothing other than your boobs, and then we’ll talk.”

“Oh, you know I could pull it off.”

“Pearce.” Hobbs’ gruff voice sounded through the coms. “You going to actually do some work or do I have to put you in time out while all the adults do their jobs.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roman huffed back, including under his breath: “Killjoy.”

“If it means getting you to do more than bitch, then I’ll be the ultimate killjoy-”

Suddenly, Dom was cutting him off, voice low and full of promised violence. 

“What the hell is Shaw doing here?”  
Roman straightened. Why was Dom sounding so pissed that Deckard Shaw was there? Sure, the guy was a hardass, but he had been welcomed to the group. Hell, out of all of them, Dom is the one who liked Shaw the best. The guy did save Dom’s son after all. 

“Deckard shouldn’t be here.” Hobbs said firmly. “And even if he is, he won’t do anything to our operation.”

“Wrong Shaw.” Dom growled. 

Roman blinked. 

Oh shit.

Little brother alert. 

“But which one?” Hobbs questioned. 

Wait. 

Why was Hobbs insinuating that there were more than two Shaws?

Roman didn’t have much time to question Hobbs’ words as he watched Dom shove his way through the crowd below. Easily tracking Dom’s shining head, Roman had to wonder what he was going to do when he caught Shaw. Because Dom looked like a bull in a china shop, fully intending to destroy every bit of fine ceramic that he could set his eyes on. The people he shoved out of his would give him a single look and immediately moved away, instinctively letting the apex predator pass by without interruption. 

Roman desperately tried to predict where Dom was going, but he couldn’t see Shaw. Of course, Roman wouldn’t admit being able to pick the guy out of a crowd. Probably a police lineup, but that was different. And if he was driving a tank, Roman would most definitely be able to tell you if it was Shaw or not. 

But at the moment, Roman could not find Owen Shaw in the crowd at all. 

Glancing back at Dom, the other man was halfway through the crowd, dangerously close to their target. Bodies were easily flowing around Dom and letting him through to his supposed target. Except for one person. 

Leaning forward and squinting, Roman saw a head of blond hair weaving through the crowd and straight for Dom. Furrowing his brows, Roman tried to see what the woman was doing or if he knew who she was. Unfortunately, she was too far away from him to see any of her features other than her hair and that she was shorter than Dom. 

Suddenly, the woman was at Dom’s side, and he was pausing mid-step. A new voice sounded through Roman’s earpiece. 

“Not how I expected to see you again, Hobbs.” A british voice said quietly. Her tone was the furthest thing from friendly. She was pressed up against Dom, who wasn’t moving an inch. “How about you pull you people out and we all have a little  _ chat. _ ”

“And what if we didn’t and you leave my guys alone, Hattie?” Hobbs shot back. 

“Then your operation might not go so smoothly in the next hour.” The woman said icily. 

“Are you  _ threatening  _ me?”

“Oh, sorry, did I not make it obvious? Let me try again.” The woman said in a sickly sweet voice. “Get your bloody team out of here or I puncture this bloke’s vital organs. Your choice.”

Roman didn’t know who this Hattie woman was, but even he felt a shiver go down his spine by the way she said that last part. Watching her and Dom, he could see that they were walking side by side, attached from shoulder to hip. One of Hattie’s hands were wrapped around Dom’s forearm, while the other was hidden from Roman’s view. She must have a knife up against his side then. Hattie was slowly and calmly moving them through the crowd, with Dom passively moving alongside her. 

And looking extremely pissed off. 

“Fine.” Hobbs sighed. “Dom, just come out with Hattie. Letty, Pearce, I’ll let you know when you can make your way out so you don’t arouse suspicion.”

Roman and Letty mumbled their understanding, and looking across, Roman could see the look of anger on Letty’s face. No doubt she hated seeing Dom so helpless while she was so close, yet so far away. Roman couldn’t really fault her. It would be impossible to not see the love between the two and how much Letty wanted to drop from the balcony and onto Hattie’s head. 

Leaning against the railing, Roman kept glancing at his watch, waiting for Hobbs’ cue. The club was still going about its business, not caring that Dom had just been threatened at knife point, or that national secrets were going to be sold to the highest bidder. No, they didn’t notice any of this. The patrons kept dancing, drinking, and enjoying themselves, completely lost to the dark plots weaving their way through the club. 

Once again, Roman wished he was one of many people blissfully lost in the haze of alcohol and dancing enthusiastically on the dance floor. 

“All right, Letty, it’s your turn.” Hobbs said quietly through the coms. 

Roman gave a small wave as he watched Letty leave the balcony and head towards the exit. She still looked positively pissed off that Dom had been essentially kidnapped. All the while, Hobbs hadn’t seemed concerned or interested in getting Dom away from the mysterious woman. 

Roman had to wonder how Hobbs knew this Hattie. 

Musing on Hobbs and his past, Roman let his gaze wander over the crowd below him. There were several beautiful women that caught his eye, but he ultimately had to pass over them and kept looking for Shaw. If the man was there, Roman knew it was better to have the man in his sights, that way he wouldn’t be able to get the jump on him, like Hattie had done to Dom. 

But, no matter how closely Roman looked, he couldn’t find Shaw. 

At all. 

_ Hopefully Dom wasn’t losing it and seeing things _ , Roman frowned to himself. 

“All right, Pearce. Get out of there and come back to the van.” Hobbs told him. 

“On my way.”

Casually, Roman made his way down to the first floor and towards the exit. Pulling out his phone, he acted as if he was taking a call, just in case anyone was actually watching him. The London night was a bit cold, almost nipping at his face and hands as he walked down the street and around the corner. Parked a little further down was a large, black van. Knocking on the back door, it swung open to reveal Hobbs. His face was stern, almost as if it was made of stone.

Roman didn’t say anything as he stepped into the back and was immediately squashed into the doors because it was so crowded. Hobbs was next to him, while Dom and Letty were off to the left side, and Tej and Ramsey on the other. At the head of the van was Hattie. 

Closer up, Roman could see that she was beautiful. Her hair framed her face perfectly, showing off her pale skin and sharp cheekbones. But, her eyes said something different. 

She was dangerous. 

Roman had faced down enough bad guys to recognize that look. 

If she wanted, she could take all of them down with ease, just with her bare hands.

Forcing down a shiver, Roman turned to Hobbs, who was staring Hattie down. 

“Now that everyone’s here,” Hobbs started. “I think introductions are in order. Guys, this is Hattie Shaw, MI6 agent and little sister to Deckard and Owen Shaw.”

“What?!” Roman yelped.

“There’s three of them?” Tej asked incredulously.

“But Shaw never mentioned a sister!” Letty snapped.

“Not quite the reception I was expecting,” Hattie drawled, an unimpressed look on her face. 

“Being a Shaw and interacting with this crew can be quite an experience, as I’ve seen.” Ramsey said, an apologetic look on her face. 

“As long as you don’t mess with us, we won’t mess with you.” Dom grumbled, eyes not leaving Hattie’s as he delivered the obvious threat. 

“And the same back to you,” Hattie hissed. Deliberately ripping her gaze away from Dom, she looked straight at Hobbs. “Your guys almost ruined my operation. Do you know what would have happened if this arsehole had outed Owen? I’ve been running this operation for months! All that work, down the drain!”

“Wait, what is your brother even doing here? Last time I knew, it was Deckard who got asked to come back to MI6.” Luke asked. 

“Owen didn’t have anything else to do, so I convinced him to help me.” Hattie rolled her eyes. 

“Just like that?”  
“Yes. Just like that.” Hattie said flatly and then glared harshly at him. “But it would have all been a waste if your guys had started a fight with him!”

“And we’re sorry for that. I had no idea that you were going to be at the same club on the same night. We’ll make sure not to get in your way, if you don’t get in ours.”

“Not good enough.” Hattie snapped. 

“What the hell do you want from me? An arm and a leg?”

“I was thinking a whole body.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Roman’s head had been moving back and forth, almost watching Hobbs and Hattie like they were a tennis match. And as Hobbs incredulously said that, Roman had to stare at Hattie in horror. Did she actually want to kill one of them just because they almost messed up her operation? He knew the Shaws were crazy, but surely not  _ that _ crazy! 

“Give me one of your people for my operation.” Hattie said simply, and looked like she was growing bored with the conversation. 

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Hattie, I swear to god-”

“You give me one of your people, or I ruin your operation. I heard that Nobody guy you work for is already in deep shite with MI6. I don’t think they’d mind me screwing him over.” Hattie narrowed her eyes at Hobbs.

The large agent glared back at her, refusing to roll over and show his belly. The only sound in the van was all of their breathing and the quiet humming of the many computers. Everyone was looking between the two agents, waiting for one to finally give. 

“Hobbs.”

Everyone looked over to Dom, whose jaw was clenched and his eyes guarded. 

“Just send one of us with her. We’ll be fine one man down.”

Hobbs looked like he would rather bite his tongue off, cook it, and then eat it. 

“Fine.” He sighed. Turning to Hattie, he eyed her carefully. “I know for damn well that you have enough men on your team and don’t need any of us.”

Hattie simply smirked at him, not denying anything. 

“But. I also know that ever since Samoa, I’ve been on your shit list. So, you can take Pearce.”

The world seemed to fall out from under Roman as he took in Hobbs’ words. He could almost feel his heart stopping.

“What?! Why me?” Roman yelped. 

He stared at Hobbs, completely not understanding why he had been chosen. Or why nobody in the van seemed to be objecting with him. Frantically making eye contact with the crew, Roman was met with sympathetic looks and shrugs. Glancing at Hattie, Roman felt a spike of fear stab his heart when he saw the smirk she sent him. She was going to get him killed!

Turning pleading eyes on Hobbs, Roman was met with an unforgiving gaze. 

“You’re already dressed up for the club, and I need Letty for the distraction while Dom’s going to be the threat. You were initially going to be doing the same thing as him, so we can afford only having Dom do it."

Roman wanted to yell at Hobbs. He was just as important to the mission as any of them, even if he was doing the same thing as Dom. The guy they were chasing was dangerous, and the people he was selling secrets to doubly so. Anything could happen. They needed someone else to watch their backs, especially since Hobbs himself wasn't going to be in the club when everything went down. But before Roman could open his mouth to complain, Dom stopped him.

"Roman." He said gruffly. "We'll be fine. Just help her with her operation."

Roman wouldn't admit it, but he knew he was pouting. 

It was unfair.

Roman could feel a whole rant on the tip of his tongue, ready to complain to every single one of them how they always shoved him under the bus. Sure, he didn’t have as much smarts as Ramsey or Tej, but he wasn’t an idiot! He knew how to get out of almost all the situations he found himself in. And sure, he didn’t have as much training or experience fighting as Dom or Letty, but he could absolutely hold his own in a fight. And he was an amazing driver, even if he didn’t want to willingly drive out of a flying plane, thousands of feet up in the air. 

However, as he looked around, Roman felt the fight leave him, like all the air let out of a balloon. Nobody was coming to his defense. 

Hobbs was staring him down, daring Roman to keep fighting his decision. Ramsey wasn’t looking at him, while Tej had already turned back to the cameras they had all around the club. Letty was keeping her eyes trained on Hattie, and Dom’s face spelled out Roman’s fate perfectly. There was no getting out of it. 

Roman was going with Hattie, if he liked it or not. 

“Fine.” Roman snapped, bitterness heavy on his tongue, and turned to Hattie. “Let’s just get this over with.”

She raised an eyebrow at his response, but ultimately shrugged. Roman was glad that she didn’t push further or ask why the crew was sending him. Bitterly, Roman was tempted to tell Hattie that the crew was essentially giving her dead weight. 

“I’ll make sure to bring your man back in one piece,” Hattie informed Luke and without any more fanfare, she moved towards the back of the van. Without being prompted, Luke opened the doors, letting both of them out. Roman didn’t bother looking back at the crew; he simply kept his eyes on Hattie, and followed her. 

Stepping out of the van, Roman was once again reminded of the cutting London wind, and somehow, it felt even colder. Maybe that was just the betrayal he felt. 

“So,” Roman drew out the word and looked at Hattie out of the side of his eye. He was able to match her pace, but was almost on the verge of jogging to keep up with her. How was she walking so fast, he was taller and had longer legs. “What’s the mission you’re doing?”

“We’re tracking down one of the UK’s most notorious arms dealers,” She explains, but doesn’t bother to look at Roman as she did so. “We’ve been tracking him for years, passing his case between the local police force all the way up the chain to MI6. His file finally landed in my lap, and I’m going to be the one to catch him.”

Roman raised his eyebrows at that. She sounded down right serious as she tersely told him of her goals. She continued. 

“His name is Adam Den, and it’s a pretty well known fact that he goes for men, preferably on the side of sluttly and highly attractive. That’s why my brother is here. We needed someone that didn’t have any recent ties to police work, so Den wouldn’t recognize him. The man is too good about sniffing out cops. One reason why they haven’t caught him yet. But, Owen should be able to lure him out.”

“Did- did you just call your brother a slut?” Roman choked out. 

Hattie smirked at him. 

“I need him to act like one, but yes. He can be,” she chuckled. 

Roman simply stared at her. He hoped his sister didn’t say the same things about him. But then, something occurred to him. Stopping in his tracks, he gave Hattie a hard look. It took her a second to realize he stopped, and when she turned to look at him, he could see the irritation in her eyes plain as day. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak his mind. 

“Wait. It sounds like your brother can handle this by himself. What do you need me for?”

“And he finally asks the question he should have from the beginning.” Hattie rolls her eyes. Setting her gaze on him once again, Roman swears she’s looking into his very soul. “Den’s trying to conduct a meeting tonight between himself and a buyer from Singapore, and I want Owen in the room where it goes down. But, for that to happen, Den needs to take the bait and take Owen in there.”

“But?”

“But,” Hattie sighed. “It seems like Den doesn’t want to mix business and pleasure. He’s been eyeing Owen up all night, but hasn’t done anything else. I need him to actually take the bait, or else I’ll have to wait another few months for an opportunity like this to happen again.”

Roman stared at her, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out his role in all of this. And then, it clicked. With wide eyes, Roman took a step away from Hattie, almost as if she just drew a weapon on him.

“No. No, not in a million years.” Roman knows he’s overreacting, but he simply doesn’t care. 

“Oh please, get over yourself.” Hattie glares at him. “You could have it a lot worse. I could be asking you to be the one to actually seduce Den.”

“Yeah, but…” Roman trailed off, his face screwing up. She was right, it could be worse, but that didn’t mean it made what she was asking any easier. “You want me to make him  _ jealous _ .”

“That’s the main idea, yes.” Hattie said flatly. “Make him want Owen, and then your job is done. Owen will stay attached to Den’s hip after that, and the rest of the plan will go smoothly.”

“But, how do I make him jealous?” Roman stuttered. “Other than, well, you know.”

Hattie looked at him completely unimpressed and then sighed, rubbing at her temples. 

“That,” she hissed. “Is exactly how I’m asking you to do this.”

“But-”

“Pearce, I swear to every holy being in existence. Shut up.” She hissed at him, her eyes daring him to say anything else. Roman wisely keeps his mouth firmly shut. “You already know what I’m asking of you, and if you don’t want me to make your life a living hell, do as I say. You might not like this plan, but it’s what I need done. You won’t have to do much other than talk. Everything else, you can leave up to Owen. He knows how to make Den jealous. You just need to be there for it to happen. Understand?”  
Roman wished he didn’t understand. Wished he could feign ignorance and be sent back to the crew. But, he knew that Hobbs would either send him back or get back at him later. And, he absolutely didn’t need the looks and taunts about him not able handle a simply undercover operation. Roman was a great improviser and sweet talker, this was right up his alley, he should be able to handle this like a breeze. 

He just didn’t know if he could actually pretend to like Owen Shaw in that kind of way. 

But, it was either do this or go back with his tail between his legs and be utterly ashamed of himself. Making up his mind, Roman squared his shoulders and looked Hattie in the eye. 

“Understood.”

“Good. Let’s get you back in there. I’ll let Owen know you’re on your way.”

Roman nodded, but quickly felt his confidence leaving him as he turned to head back to the club. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into.

The bouncers don’t even spare a glance his way as he re-enters the club. When he had first come in, the familiar scents and the flashing lights had given him an added boost to his energy, but now, everything seemed to be heightened. Every little noise or movement had Roman on edge. He liked it better when he believed he was tracking a guy selling national secrets. And not interacting with several members of the Shaw family. 

Which was kind of funny since he had only interacted with one Shaw so far.

_ Here goes nothing, _ Roman thought. 

Making his way through the crowd, Roman grimaced as he could still hear the crew talking in his ear. He had completely forgotten to take his ear piece out, especially since Hattie hadn’t offered any equipment to him and only given him verbal instructions. As Roman made his way towards the bar, he could hear Hobbs instructing Letty and Dom back to their original spots, while Tej reported where their target was in the club. Ramsey piped up and told them that their target’s buyer would be there in half an hour. 

Roman firmly kept his gaze from wandering over to where he knew their target was, he didn’t want to give anything away, just in case. Instead, he ordered a drink at the bar, happy that Hattie didn’t give him one of her coms, or else he might be listening to her chastising him for getting a drink. Taking the scotch from the bartender, Roman let his eyes scan the crowd quickly, but firmly staying away from his old target. 

Instead, he tried to find Shaw, but once again, he came up empty. He simply could not find the other man. 

_ But Hattie did say that he would come to me, _ Roman thought and took a sip of his scotch. Deciding to move on, Roman went around the dance floor and found an unoccupied booth. The plush leather could have seated almost ten people in the curved booth, but the back was low enough for anyone in the club to see what was going on. 

As Roman sat, he felt oddly vulnerable for the first time that night. Shaw might be playing bait for his sister’s operation, but Roman felt like he was the one sent into a mind field. Blind folded. 

Leaning back against the leather seat, Roman took a long sip from his drink, enjoying the slow burn as it went down his throat. He stared ahead, waiting for his part to happen and simply listened as Dom and Letty confirmed that they were back in position.

“You’re looking pretty bored there, Roman.” Letty quipped, no doubt she had a perfect view of him lounging from her spot on the balcony. 

He refused to acknowledge her statement. He didn’t need Den or anyone else thinking he was talking to himself, or worse, someone talking in his ear.

Roman was so focused on ignoring everyone in his ear and around him, he jumped when a smooth and sultry voice spoke above him.

“That seat taken?”

Roman jerked his head up and nearly spilled his drink in the process. 

Because, no wonder he didn’t find Shaw in the crowd. The man looked completely different from how Roman remembered him. Scanning him over, Roman felt his mouth go dry. 

Shaw was wearing tight, nearly painted on leather pants that showed off every curve of his hips and legs, while the loose tank top he wore had a faded image of the Sex Pistols and showed off Shaw’s impressive and muscular arms. On one wrist, he wore a leather wristband, while two silver studs were in his right ear and the club’s lights glinted off them beautifully. But the biggest change to Shaw’s attire was his hair. It was a bit longer, just enough length to spike it with gel. And, was now a bleached blond. The new color made the rest of Shaw’s black outfit pop. 

The man looked like a bit of a punk, but overall, he was drop dead gorgeous. Even Roman could see that. 

And Roman could see the spark of irritation in Shaw’s eyes. 

“Well?” Shaw asked. His voice stayed a purr, but his eyes flashed with impatience. 

“No, not at all.” Roman blurted out and tried to smooth his shaking voice. Waving his hand to the rest of the booth, he tried to send a flirty look back, but wasn’t sure if he succeeded or not. “Feel free.”

Shaw sent him a pleased smile, even though his eyes still said something completely different. He swayed his hips as he moved towards Roman, who watched closely to every single movement Shaw made. And didn’t like how close Shaw was getting. 

“What-!” Roman choked out as Shaw stood in front of him, and proceeded to climb onto his lap. As Shaw got comfortable, he plucked the glass out of Roman’s hand, and drank the rest of the contents down without batting an eye. Licking his lips, he looked Roman right in the eye as he placed the glass down.

_ No, no, no, no. This shouldn’t be happening!  _ Roman screamed internally, and swore Shaw could read his thoughts as his eyes flashed in anger and squeezed his thighs tighter against Roman’s hips. Keeping his hands firmly on top of the booth’s seats, Roman wasn’t sure what he should do. Glancing down, he could see that Shaw had folded his legs under himself and on either side of Roman. Feeling his face going incredibly warm, Roman could feel Shaw’s ass firmly nestled against his crotch.  _ I didn’t sign up for this! _

Roman could feel his breath coming faster and faster as he felt almost all of Shaw. From his weight pinning Roman’s legs down, to the way his arms came up to encircle his neck, and his fingertips brush the back of his head. Shaw was giving him a mischievous grin, but Roman could see how clenched his jaw was.

“Would it kill you to look even remotely turned on?” Shaw hissed through his teeth, barely moving his lips as he somehow wiggled closer and rubbed his chest against Roman’s. Who had to bite down on a gasp as he felt Shaw’s perk ass rub against him. 

Look, Roman was a man. He was going to get interested if anyone rubbed their ass against his crotch. It was just natural. 

But, Roman wasn’t sure he should be feeling so interested when he heard the pure irritation in Shaw’s voice. 

When Roman didn’t respond to the hiss, Shaw leaned forward and Roman wasn’t quick enough to stop the gasp that did escape him as he felt Shaw’s breath ghost against the shell of his ear. Roman was stiff as a board as he felt Shaw’s body rock into his. 

“Listen here, you tit.” Shaw breathed out. “I don’t know why the bloody hell you or your crew are here, or why Hattie decided to send you in here. But, if you mess this up, I’m going to personally rip your bollocks off and force feed them to you. Now, put your hands on my arse and listen carefully.”

Roman felt his breathing stop and he could only stare ahead. He wasn’t sure he had heard Shaw right. 

“Now!” Shaw snarled. Suddenly, sharp teeth latched onto Roman’s earlobe and yanked down. The pain jolted Roman and without thinking, his body complied with Shaw’s demand. Almost robotically, his arms moved down with jerky movements to grab at Shaw’s ass, which seemed to fit perfectly in Roman’s hands. The warm leather brushed against his skin, and without thinking, Roman found himself fondling the near perfect ass in his hands.

It took Roman a second to realize what he just did. He hadn’t really been with anyone in quite some time, so now having an extremely attractive person on his lap and demanding him to grope them, well. No one was going to blame him for doing something instinctual. Even so, Roman feared that Shaw would blame him.

Trying to keep his breathing steady, Roman waited for some other kind of pain, but as he sat there, Shaw ignored him and simply did what he wanted. His body was rocking against him, while his hand rubbed and down Roman’s neck, and he nuzzled against Roman’s ear and mouthed at it occasionally. 

A moan almost left Roman’s lips as he felt all of the attention Shaw was lavishing onto him. He hadn’t felt this kind of sensation and near worship in so long, from any kind of lover. His mind was still reeling from the idea of Shaw being the one to do this, but the shock was quickly being shoved aside as pleasure took its place. 

Roman knew what kind of sight the two of them made. ***

Shaw would appear desperate and needy to anyone looking at them, rubbing himself so wantonly against Roman. Who almost grimaced as he realized he should be adding to the image they were trying to achieve. 

He felt Shaw jump a little as he kneaded Shaw’s ass with one hand, with the other lazily moved up and under Shaw’s shirt. Roman simply rested his hand on Shaw’s ribs and stroked slowly over his skin with his thumb. People’s imaginations would fill in the blanks and assume Roman was doing something much dirtier. 

“Good,” Shaw whispered into his ear. “Keep this up and we might just pull this off.”

And that’s when the fantasy broke. 

Shaw wasn’t some guy who was interested in Roman and was doing a wonderful act of getting into his pants. 

No. Shaw was all business. 

The only reason this was happening was because he was doing his sister a favor. 

Trying to ignore the pleasure still spiking through his groin, Roman nodded. He wanted this whole thing done with. 

“There’s a good chance that Den is going to come over here and talk to you. You’re going to be playing the role of an American arms dealer, just to really make the jealousy stick.” Shaw whispered into Roman’s ear. “Do you know how to talk shop?”

Roman turned his head, making it look like he was nuzzling into Shaw’s throat, who let out a loud gasp and jerked in Roman’s grasp. Roman was impressed. Shaw knew how to really sell the show he was putting on. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard, right?” Roman mumbled against Shaw’s skin. And promptly felt Shaw’s sharp teeth on his ear again, making him tighten his hold on Shaw. But, the pain just seemed to heighten the pleasure. Roman could feel his dick twitch in interest, no doubt hoping for a lot more action. 

“You idiot!” Shaw’s voice was tinged with anger, which at least helped to dampen Roman’s libido, but only a small bit. “Did they really send me an idiot who doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing?”  
This time, Roman purposely tightened his grip and felt Shaw stiffen under his hands. 

“Listen man, I didn’t sign up for this shit. Not your little sister’s crazy ass, or your temperamental bullshit.” Roman growled back. Feeling bold, he withdrew his hand from under Shaw’s shirt and gripped the back of his neck. He could feel the tense muscle as he tugged Shaw’s head down, and bit at his ear in return. “So, stop bitchin’ at me and just tell me what I need to know.”

He felt more than heard Shaw’s scoff. And he could definitely feel the tense fingers digging into his shoulders and threatening to leave bruises. But, Roman ignored this, keeping the act up and waited for Shaw to continue. 

“They could have at least sent me Toretto,” Shaw sighed. “How many arms dealers have you dealt with?”

“A few.”

“Act like one of them. Den won’t need details. He probably won’t ask for them, so just stay vague. The key is to keep his attention on me.”

“How do you want me to do that?” Roman asked, finally releasing the back of Shaw’s neck, never once feeling the muscles relax under his hand. Instead of going back to giving attention to Roman’s ear, Shaw rested his forehead against Roman’s. 

Staring into Shaw’s eyes felt like staring into the eyes of a panther.

At any moment, he could strike and tear out Roman’s throat, and it was only because of Shaw’s will that Roman wasn’t lying on the ground and bleeding out. Roman had to wonder how long he could stay on Shaw’s good side. 

As Shaw opened his mouth to speak, Roman heard a completely different voice. 

“Really, Roman? You have to ask?” Letty snorted through his com. 

And that’s when Roman realized that everyone had heard everything he and Shaw have been saying. He could feel his eyes widening. Shaw’s narrowed in response as Roman went completely stiff, his hands no longer groping or wandering over Shaw. He could feel the embarrassment settle like a pit at the bottom of his stomach. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

“Something wrong, Pearce?” Shaw hissed.

“No, I- uh.”

“Come on, man! We were just about to get to the good part!” Tej laughed, loud and clear in Roman’s ear. “I wanna see how much further you guys are gonna take it. You two are basically drying humpin’ right now!”

Roman choked on air.

“For the love of-” Shaw said with a bit off snarl. He raised his hand up and cupped the side of Roman’s face, who held still as he felt one of Shaw’s fingers digging into his ear and scooping the ear piece out. “You idiot. What if Den saw you with this?”  
Swallowing thickly, Roman started moving again at Shaw’s glare and had to hold his flinch back as Shaw removed his hand from Roman’s face and snuck into Roman’s suit jacket. Roman felt a shiver go up his spine as Shaw kept his hand on Roman’s chest and started rubbing along the firm planes of muscle. His sultry smirk was back. 

“When you’re with me, you give me your undivided attention.” Shaw purred at him, voice full of implied violence. 

Roman could only give him a shaky nod in response. And for the first time that night, Roman saw something other than irritation in Shaw’s eyes. Instead, a spark of smugness and happiness appeared when Roman agreed. Seemed like Shaw really hadn’t changed from the power craving, egotistical bastard Roman knew him to be. 

Shaw’s smile grew at Roman’s acceptance of his fate, and he started to lean forward again, but stopped and his eyes flickered to stare at something behind Roman. 

“Grab my hair.” He hissed.

“What?!”

“Den’s looking! Grab my hair!”

Doing as he’s told, Roman takes one of his hands off Shaw’s hips and fists his hair in a gentle grip. Roman didn’t want to risk hurting Shaw just in case the man wanted an excuse to hurt Roman back later. However, Roman hoped this part of the act would last for some time. He had expected Shaw’s hair to be stiff with gel, but instead, it was silky and threatened to slip between Roman’s fingers, who wanted to play with Shaw’s hair for as long as he was allowed to. 

But before Roman could really appreciate the new found feeling, Shaw was shoving his head further into Roman’s grip. Roman barely tracked his movements before Shaw’s lips were crashing against his, with Shaw moaning like the best porn stars around. 

All of Roman’s senses were filled with Shaw. 

The other man’s lips were soft and demanding against his, and soon enough, Roman felt a tongue swiping along his lips, nealy begging for entrance. Opening his mouth, Roman felt Shaw’s tongue dart in and enticing him into a sensual dance. Roman could taste his scotch from earlier on Shaw’s tongue, and something incredibly sweet. Gripping Shaw’s hair harder, he tilted the Brit’s head to get better access to his mouth, and heard an even louder moan escape him. As they kept exploring each other’s mouths and teasing one another, Roman couldn’t help his own small gasp as Shaw’s facial hair rubbed against him. 

A rich, musky smell filled Roman’s nostrils and made his head feel light. It felt as if every inch of Shaw was invading Roman’s very being. If this was what heaven felt like, Roman would willingly give up all of his vices and sins just to stay. 

Roman could feel Shaw grinding down harder onto his dick, and as Roman thrust up against his tight ass, Roman realized that he was already half hard. But that only seemed to spir Shaw on, who was tugging at Roman’s shirt and a small whimper escaping him. Following his lead, Roman let his other hand wander up Shaw’s side and slide over the man’s perk nipple. 

“Ah!” Shaw pulled back from the kiss and let out a loud moan, and shoved his chest into Roman’s hand. He let out a breathy plea. “Please, babe.”

Smirking, Roman kept his hand firmly in Shaw’s hair and pulled his head back, revealing his neck. Just as he was about to lean down and bite at Shaw’s neck, Roman felt a pinch on the back of his neck. Almost growling at being interrupted, Roman could see the warning in Shaw’s eyes. 

Relenting, Roman let go of his grip on Shaw’s hair, instead grabbing at his hips again with both hands. Smirking, Roman pulled Shaw firmly against his growing bulge and sees Shaw’s pale skin blush from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. Roman smirked.

Shaw might be faking everything else, but that pink blush was all because of Roman. 

“You enjoying this, baby boy?” Roman purred. 

Shaw’s pupils were blown wide with lust, and Roman had to wonder if he ever had a chance with him. 

But, even as Roman kept his eyes locked with Shaw, he saw movement out of the corner of his vision. Glancing to Shaw’s right, Roman saw a large man making his way over to them, his eyes firmly set on Shaw. 

_ So, that’s Den _ , Roman thought to himself.  _ Wish Hattie had shown me a picture of him before she sent me out here. _

Looking the man over, Roman knew why Hattie hadn’t. 

The guy was huge, almost Hobbs level of huge. Den must have only been an inch or so shorter than Hobbs and just as wide. And even though he was packing plenty of muscle, he had two bodyguards trailing after him, both smaller than Den, but as Roman looked them over, they were packing heat. Roman could only hope that if a fight did go down, Shaw would be the one taking these guys on because Roman wasn’t sure if he could handle more than one of them. 

As Den came closer and closer, Roman couldn’t keep his eyes off the larger man. Den was almost like a greek god with his chiseled features, intense stare, and perfect hair. Unconsciously, Roman tightened his grip on Shaw’s hips, a spike of jealousy running through his body. 

While Roman was busy staring Den down, he could feel Shaw rubbing his chest against his and thrusting his ass harder and harder against Roman’s full hardening dick. All the while, he was letting out a constant stream of moans, and while Roman felt like he was selling the bit a little too hard, Den seemed to be eating it up. 

Finally, Den was close enough to them and he had eyes only for Shaw. 

“Need something, buddy?” Roman nearly snapped at Den. And felt Shaw’s nails dig into his neck. 

“Yes, in fact, I do.” He responded, his voice a low rumble as he reached a hand out to brush his knuckles against Shaw’s cheek. Shaw jerked at the attention and slowed his thrusting to look up at Den with curious eyes. “I couldn’t help but see you and this beauty having some fun.”

Shaw preened under Den’s words and seemed to be losing all interest in Roman as he rubbed his face against Den’s hand. A cheeky smile played on his lips as he turned his head completely and wrapped his lips around Den’s thumb. Roman felt his dick jump to full attention as he watched Shaw hollow out his cheeks and suck on Den’s thumb, batting his eyes the entire time. 

Meanwhile, an almost predatory gleam appeared in Den’s eyes as he watched Shaw hungrily. 

“He’s definitely something else,” Roman rasped out, mouth incredibly dry. 

_ Why couldn’t Shaw have done that to me? _

“I can see that.” Den hummed. “If I had known such a magnificent creature was here tonight, I would have come and found him earlier.”

“Lucky for me, he found me straight away,” Roman hummed and brought a hand up to rub against Shaw’s chest. The other man jumped, but moaned around Den’s thumb and shoved his chest further into Roman’s hand. It seemed like he couldn’t decide on which man’s attention he wanted. “I was planning on doing some business tonight, but I might skip it, just to have fun with him.”

“Really? And what kind of business would that be?” For the first time, Den finally shifted his eyes off of Shaw and looked at Roman with a piercing gaze. “I’m here doing some of my own.”

Roman had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked Den up and down. He considered how much Den needed to know and could see the curiosity in Den’s eyes as he did so. 

“Just some, ah,  _ friendly _ , trading,” Roman smirked. “I was hoping to open up a few more channels while I was here. The guys back home are getting a little boring.”

Den gave him an appraising look, and nodded in understanding. 

“Well, my business associate won’t be here for some time, I’d be willing to see if I can help you open those channels.”

“You’d be willing to do that for me?” Roman’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Only,” Den started. He looked back at Shaw and smiled at him. “If we can share this lovely thing.”

With that, Den started to pull his hand away from Shaw, slipping his thumb out of Shaw’s mouth. Instead of letting him, Shaw showed off his teeth and gently bit down on the thumb in his mouth, and let out a small whimper. Den chuckled at him. 

“Don’t worry, precious,” he whispered. “I’ll give you something even bigger to suck on.”

Roman had to suppress an eye roll at that line. Did Den really think he was that suave? Shaw seemed to act like he was by the extremely eager look on his face when Den said that. 

“So, what do you say, my friend?” Den turned back to Roman. 

Narrowing his eyes, Roman could see the smugness radiating off of Den.  _ Bastard already thinks he’s gotten what he wants. Not this time, buddy. You’ve got to work for it. _

Tightening his grip on Shaw’s hips, and stopping the other man from leaving his lap, Roman sent Den a challenging look. 

“I don’t know, man. He seemed pretty lonely when I got here. If you wanted him, you should’ve taken him sooner.”

Shaw’s nails were harshly digging into his skin and Roman swore that he was going to draw blood any minute. But, Roman ignored him in favor of keeping eye contact with Den. The larger man’s eyes darkened and his lips became a thin line. 

“Like I said, my friend,” Den said tightly. “I was planning on doing business tonight, so I didn’t plan on any fun, but seeing you two, I couldn’t help myself. If you prefer, I could leave with all that I had offered.”

Roman could hear the threat from Den. And feel the even deadlier from Shaw’s hands. 

Glancing at Shaw’s face, he saw that the Brit wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, Shaw was rubbing his face against Den’s hand, almost like an attention starved cat. He was showing who he had chosen for the night. 

_ Of course he’s showing Den more attention. That’s the whole point of this! _ Roman silently snarled to himself. Shaw wasn’t there for a good time; he was there to get dirt on Den to send him to prison. 

“Nah, man. It’s fine.”

Finally, Roman let go of Shaw’s hips and placed his arms on the back of the booth’s seats. Den had an incredibly smug face as he sat across from Roman. As soon as Den was seated, Shaw was gracefully slipping off of Roman’s lap and was crawling into Den’s.

Clenching his jaw, Roman watched as Den maneuvered Shaw around; Shaw was sitting on only one of Den’s legs and had his whole body shoved up against that side of Den’s body. Shaw didn’t waste any time and already had one hand snaking under Den’s button down shirt and placing small kisses down Den’s neck. One of Den’s bodyguards leaned down to hand the man a glass of wine, which Den took gratefully.

Roman desperately wished Shaw hadn’t drank the last of his scotch. 

“Now, my friend,” Den smirked at him. “Where in the states are you from?”

As he said this, Den placed two fingers under Shaw’s chin and gently coaxed him away from where he had been lavashing Den’s neck. Keeping his fingers under Shaw’s chin, Den brought his wine glass up to Shaw’s mouth, who opened up obediently. With the utmost care, Den tipped the glass, allowing Shaw to drink from it. However, as Shaw started to drink, Den wouldn’t let him pull away, and instead kept the glass at his lips and cupped his hand under Shaw’s jaw. 

Roman felt his stomach twist as he watched Den force Shaw to drink half of the glass down immediately. Something inside Roman told him he should knock the wine out of Den’s hand and pull Shaw away from him. 

Instead, Roman forced himself to relax. Shaw knew what he was doing and should be fine. 

“Miami, actually.” Roman answered. “Have to say, I’m missing its weather, right now.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Den chuckled. He reached up to card his hand through Shaw’s hair, who had gone back to kissing his way back up Den’s neck and let out a content sigh as Den’s ministrations. “Most tourists don’t take to London’s weather very well.”

“Mmhm.” Roman hummed. “I wasn’t planning on staying too long, especially if I can get communications opened up tonight.”

“I’ll try my best with that,” Den responded. “What other lines of communication do you have? I always need more contacts from across the pond.”

“I have them from all over the American continents.” Roman shrugged. Both he and Den were talking and ignoring the way Shaw was mouthing at Den’s ear. Roman wasn’t sure how Den was talking with such a calm tone or demeanor; Roman would have been an absolute mess and unable to think coherently. “But, I don’t have anything east, so, here I am.”

“And I’m glad you are, my friend.” Den said and turned back to Shaw. Once again, he gently brought the wine glass up to Shaw’s lips and made him take a long sip. And just like this time, Shaw didn’t fight him, only gave him a lustful look once he was done drinking. Shaw’s face was much redder than it had been a few minutes before, and Roman swore he saw Shaw almost panting. Den just smirked at Shaw. “In more ways than one.”

Roman gave a half hearted smirk back. 

_ Something’s wrong _ , Roman thought to himself. But, there was absolutely nothing he could do. 

“Well, it seems like we can help each other out,” Roman spoke up and waited to continue until he had Den’s eyes on him. “Several of my partners and associates would like to have a channel through London as well. Unlike me, they deal with…  _ bigger _ items.”

Den’s eyes sparked with interest at that. His hand was under Shaw’s shirt, stroking at bare skin and eliciting small whines as Shaw wiggled against Den’s body, his hips thrusting against Den’s thigh. Roman felt his dick jerk at the sight, and desperately wished Shaw was back on his lap. 

“Now, you have my attention.” Den smiled and showed off his perfect teeth. But, suddenly, he was turning away from Roman and was grabbing Shaw’s wrist. He pulled Shaw’s hand away from where it had been fumbling with his belt and kissed the back of Shaw’s hand. “Shh, lovely. We’ll have plenty of time to play soon.”

Roman watched the scene with narrowed eyes. 

“Please,” Shaw rasped, sounding completely and utterly wrecked. Once Den let go of his wrist, Shaw grabbed at Den’s shirt and seemed to be anchoring himself as he placed his head on Den’s shoulder. His face was flushed and when he glanced over at Roman, his eyes were glassy and unfocused. 

Roman didn’t know how long he was staring at Shaw, but it must have been for quite some time because he heard Den chuckle.

“They’re always so desperate, especially when I get something in their systems.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come now.” Den sent Roman a pitying look. “You must have noticed the way he was acting: how he seemed to want you as soon as he saw you? The boy’s a whore. As soon as you’re done rolling around in the sheets, he’ll be demanding payment.”

Roman stared at him.

“Makes it a lot more fun if you ask me. Whores are always pretending- it gets boring. But when they’re like this, you’re guaranteed a real reaction,” Den chuckled. He sent a menacing grin towards Shaw, who could only let out a small noise and continue thrusting himself against Den for any kind of relief. Den cupped Shaw’s chin and coaxed him to lift his face. “And I’m telling you, I’m going to be having plenty of fun. Isn’t that right, lovely?”  
As gentle as a lover, Den brought Shaw’s face closer and proceeded to give him the filthiest kiss Roman had ever seen. No matter how much Roman wanted to look away, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Shaw, whose face was slack with pleasure as Den practically shoved his tongue down his throat. The low moan Shaw let out spurred Den even further, and he fisted Shaw’s hair harshly, yanked his head, and bit harshly at his throat. 

With his head thrown back, Roman got a good look at Shaw’s eyes, which didn’t seem to register anything. 

_ I need to get him out of here! _

But there wasn’t anything Roman could do. 

If he even hinted at attacking Den, Roman would be riddled with bullets by his bodyguards. And, even if he did pull off the impossible and got Shaw out of there, Roman would then be ruining not only one mission, but two. Meaning that a dangerous arms dealer would get away, and the guy selling national secrets would also escape, and no doubt sell those secrets immediately. 

So much was at stake, but Roman felt his stomach rolling at the idea of leaving Shaw in Den’s hands. 

But, ultimately, the decision was taken out of his hands. 

One of Den’s bodyguards leaned forward and whispered something into Den’s ear, who drew away from Shaw and nodded. He turned back to Roman and sent him a sympathetic look.

“This has been a nice chat, but it seems like my business associate is here. I do hope we can continue this at a later date.” He stood and dragged Shaw with him, who was swaying dangerously on his feet even as Den wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’ll make sure to send this one your way once I’m done. If he can walk, that is.”

With those parting words, Den winked at him and made Roman’s blood boil. 

_ That bastard thinks we’re the same. _

Biting down on his anger, Roman nodded at him. “I look forward to it.”

Den gave him one last smirk before walking away, Shaw stumbling after him and his bodyguards trailing after them. Roman followed them with his eyes, rage gnawing at him as Den led them into a room where his bodyguards stood outside the door. 

As naturally as he could, Roman stood and tried not to make a mad dash for the bathroom. Pushing through the many bodies that had seemed to fill every inch of the club, Roman could feel his stomach rebelling against him. The heat, the flashing lights, and beat of the music was only making Roman’s queasiness worse. He didn’t know if he could ever enjoy going to a club ever again. 

Finally reaching the bathroom, Roman shoved open a stall and slammed it shut behind him, immediately hunching over the bowl and emptying his stomach. He could vaguely hear someone laughing outside the stall. 

“Seems like some idiot couldn’t hold their liquor.” They laughed. 

Roman could only hold onto the bowl for dear life as he dry heaved. Images of what could be happening to Shaw at that moment too real and disturbing, rapidly flashing through his mind. 

_ I should have done something! _

_ But what the fuck could I have done? _

He could have done so much. He could have distracted Den, maybe spill the drink. Anything to stop him from drugging Shaw.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Roman let his body slump against the wall and flushed. He sat there for several long minutes, just trying to calm his still rolling stomach. The club was mostly muted in the bathroom and helped to calm Roman’s nerves. Opening his eyes, Roman wasn’t sure when he closed them.

_ I need to contact Hattie and tell her what’s going on.  _

But, how?

She hadn’t given him anything that he could contact her with. No earpiece, no phone number, nothing. All he had was the earpiece Ramsey had given him a few hours ago. 

Wait. That was it.

Patting down his front, Roman felt his earpiece inside his suit jacket, cleverly hidden there by Shaw. Jerkily pulling it out, Roman shoved it into his ear and heard a burst of noise from his crew. 

“-into position! Hattie’s man is in position, we need to be as well, or else we’re going to have a bunch of bobbies down our throats and no secrets in our hands!” Hobbs barked. 

“And how the hell do you want me to hurry this up?!” Letty hissed. “Do you want me to seduce this guy faster? I’m not like Shaw over there! Guys don’t just fall down at my feet!”

Roman flinched at that. 

She didn’t know. 

How was she supposed to know?

Roman stayed quiet, just listening to the crew as they tried to trick their target into selling the secrets to Letty and not his real buyer. The whole time, Ramsey kept a countdown of when the police would arrive to arrest their guy and Hattie’s, while Hobbs. Roman felt bitterness and rage settle inside his chest. The team was working flawlessly without him. 

Why the hell was he even here then?!

If they could have done all of this without him, then why did they bring him! Not waste his time and get him mixed up into the Shaws’ bullshit.

“But they wouldn’t do that to me,” Roman sighed to himself and let his head fall backwards and hit the wall. “They wouldn’t do that because we’re family.”

Deep down, Roman knew the crew loved him and would have his back. 

But. 

They didn’t respect him. Not since the whole thing with the plane. They thought he would leave them to fend for themselves just to save his own skin. But, Roman wasn’t like that. He was loyal to a fault, even if he wasn’t willing to jump out of a plane thousands of miles up in the air with the only parachute being on his car and not his person. He wasn’t a coward, he was just being practical. 

And that’s what he told himself as he sat in the bathroom, listening to his crew finish their mission. He was simply staying out of the way of both missions that were about to come to a head. 

“Show time!” Hobbs shouted, and suddenly, Roman could vaguely hear shouts and screams coming from the club and the music disappearing. Pulling out the earpiece, Roman stood and left the bathroom. 

The whole club was lit up and teeming with activity. Everywhere Roman looked, someone was being busted for something: drug deals that were clear as day, people fighting the officers that were trying to interview them, and out of the corner of his eye, Roman could see the crew’s target being dragged outside kicking and screaming.

Walking further into the chaos, Roman desperately looked for a shock of blond hair in the crowd. He had to dodge a beer bottle that flew through the air, and a punch meant for some drunkard screaming his head off about his rights. Bodies left and right were bumping into Roman and shoving him every which way. Luckily, none of the cops asked him what he was doing as he shoved people back and out of the way. 

Side stepping a crying woman, Roman looked up just in time to see Dom waving to him. Roman felt his face twist in indecision. But, before he had to choose between going to Dom or ignoring the man, Roman saw a blond head. Craning his neck, he was able to look over the crowd and saw Shaw. 

He was leaning on his sister as she led him slowly out of the club, his steps looking incredibly unsteady. Hattie looked like she was struggling to carry her brother’s weight by the way she had to keep stopping and readjusting his arm that was thrown over her shoulders. 

Without thinking, Roman rushed through the crowd to Shaw’s side. 

He could vaguely hear Letty yelling his name, but he simply ignored her.

As he came up to Shaw’s other side, he easily flung Shaw’s arm over his shoulders and took most of his weight. Looking over, he could see Hattie eyeing him up before nodding at him gratefully. Sending her a smile, Roman heard a breathy laugh. 

Shaw’s neck didn’t seem to be supporting his head anymore as he let it loll from where he had been looking at Hattie to look over at Roman. 

“Hey, Pearce,” Shaw laughed and sent Roman a loopy smile. 

“Hey, Shaw,” Roman chuckled back, and couldn’t help but smile when Shaw tightened his loose grip on Roman. 

Hattie navigated them through the throng of people that were crowded around the door, and out into the chilly, London air, which seemed to have dropped even further while they had all been busy with their missions. Cop cars littered the street in front of the club and lit everything in red and blue flashing lights. 

They walked past several groups of officers that were trying to keep curious onlookers away and the more stubborn reporters as well. Hattie ignored all of the commotion and simply led them to an inconspicuous car that seemed to blend into the background. 

“Here, hold him.” Hattie said briskly. 

The next thing Roman knew, his arms were once again full of Owen Shaw, who was still unsteady on his feet and clung to Roman so he wouldn’t fall on his ass. Without thinking, Roman wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and let him rest his head on his shoulder. 

Hattie ignored both of them in favor of rummaging inside the car and pulling out a blanket. 

“Oh, come here.” She said gently and stepped closer to the pair. 

Roman helped maneuver the blanket around Shaw’s shoulders and kept one arm wrapped around his waist as Hattie looked him over. 

“I think Den drugged him.” Roman said quietly. 

“I know.” Hattie responded shortly. She was waving a light in Shaw’s eye and watching how his pupils responded. “Den has a history of sexual assault and rape.”

“And you still sent your brother in there, knowing that something could happen?!” Roman hissed and tugged Shaw- no, he stopped being just Shaw a long time ago- Owen closer to him. Who let out a whine as he was basically pulled into two different directions. 

“Hatts?” Owen whispered and swayed. 

“It’s all right, Oh.” She said in a soothing voice before glaring at Roman. “He knew the risk when I asked him to go in. I had eyes on him the whole time. If Den had done anything more than drug him, I would have stormed the place myself and broken Den’s neck.”

Roman stared hard into her eyes and could see that she wasn’t kidding. If she was anything like her brothers, then she absolutely would have done exactly that. Roman nodded in understanding and could see something change in her eyes. 

“And when I mean I saw everything,” she narrowed her eyes at Roman. “I mean  _ everything _ .”

Roman gulped audibly.

“You might have wandering hands, but you actually care about Owen.” Hattie said firmly. “That’s why I want you to keep an eye on him for a bit.”

“What?” Roman asked, and immediately winced at the flat look Hattie sent him. “I mean, yeah. I’ll look after him.”

“Thanks.” Hattie turned back towards Owen and drew the blanket tighter around him. “Just wait with Pearce, and I’ll be back. We’ll go home after that, ok Oh?”

“Hmm. Can’t wait.” Owen hummed and leaned further into Roman’s side. He lazily opened his eyes to look at her and sent her a small smile. “Punch Den for me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Hattie smiled back, and Roman had a feeling Hattie was going to make that happen. She reached up and carded her hand through Owen’s hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roman was shocked by the affection, not having expected the siblings to show it. But, both looked nonplussed about it, instead seeming to take comfort in the action. “Keep an eye on him, Pearce. Even drugged up to his eyeballs, Owen likes to be sneaky.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him.”

Roman watched her weave her way back through the crowd and into the mess the club had turned into. So preoccupied by the still heavy commotion, Roman didn’t notice when Owen turned his whole body towards Roman and leaned into him. Barely catching his weight, Roman once again found himself with his arms around Owen’s waist as the Brit’s hot breath ghosted against his neck. 

“Hmm. Pearce.” Owen mumbled and Roman shivered at the way he could feel Owen’s lips against his skin. “Can’t stop thinking about it.”

“‘Bout what?” Roman mumbled and tightened his grip on Owen. 

“How your hands felt on my arse.” Owen whispered, bringing his face up to be just a few inches away from Roman’s. 

“I-” Roman could only stare into still glassy eyes and see the lust deep within them. 

“It was entertaining to see you enjoy taking my orders so well,” Owen purred. “And yet, still take back what control I offered you.”

He nuzzled behind Roman’s ear, his words sending shockwaves of pleasure from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. 

“Owen, I-”

“I could feel you getting hard against me.” He rasped, tongue flicking against Roman’s ear. “You have no idea how much I wanted you inside me.”

His words ended in a low moan and a small thrust of his hips against Roman’s, revealing his own bulge.

“Whoa! Whoa! That’s where I draw the line!” Roman nearly shouted and grabbed Owen’s shoulders to put a small amount of distance between them. He would have made the gap between them bigger, but he feared losing his grip on Owen and letting the other man fall. “If you wanna get your rocks off, you do that by yourself later, but right now, I have to say no.”

Never in a million years did Roman think he would see Owen Shaw pout. 

Nonetheless, Roman held firm. 

“Fine.” Owen rolled his eyes, but his lower lip was still stuck in a pout as he pulled the blanket closer to himself. Roman wasn’t sure how he pulled off the hurt puppy act, but he was doing it perfectly. Pursing his lips, Roman pulled Owen towards him again. 

“If you try anything funny, I’m going to leave your ass on the ground,” Roman mumbled, allowing Owen to wrap his arms around him and tuck his face into his neck. Owen just let out a pleased hum.

They stood together like that for some time. Roman leaned his head against Owen’s and deeply inhaled the other man’s scent. He smelled like honey and rain, which didn’t make sense, but there were a lot of things about Owen Shaw Roman didn’t understand. Like how the man seemed to love cuddling up against Roman. But, as time went on, Roman could feel Owen’s breath evening out and his body gradually becoming heavier and heavier in Roman’s arms. 

However, they both jerked when they heard a shout. 

“You think they’ll believe that whore’s word over mine?!”

Twisting his head around, Roman could see three officers struggling to keep ahold of Den as they dragged him out of the club’s entrance. Hattie was trailing them, an unimpressed look on her face as she did. Den was raging against the officers, yelling obscenities and cursing everyone he laid eyes on. Even as Roman pulled Owen closer, Den’s head whipped around and landed on him and Owen. 

“You!” Den screamed. “I should have known you and that whore were working together!”

Roman saw red. He felt his face twist into a snarl and his fingers tighten painfully into Owen’s sides as Roman’s blood boiled with rage.  _ How dare he say that about Owen! _

But, before Roman could start yelling back at Den, Hattie smoothly stepped in front of Den, as graceful as a lioness about to pounce and rip out her prey’s throat. 

“That  _ whore _ ,” she hissed, face inches away from Den’s. “Is the second son of Magdalene Shaw. Who, I bet, will be  _ thrilled  _ to hear about what you had planned for him.”

Den’s face slowly morphed from being consumed with rage to thoughtful to outright scared shitless. Roman couldn’t help but smirk at the sight and the way Hattie continued to destroy Den verbally.

“Even if you do get out of prison in a few days, weeks, or months, Shaw will be waiting for you.” Hattie sneered at him. “I heard that the last time someone messed with her sons, she personally turned every one of his allies against him, systematically destroyed his life. And, when she actually got her hands on him. She watched with glee as he was slowly torn limb from limb right before her feet, where he begged and begged for mercy. But you know what she said to that?”

Den only stared at her in horror. 

“She said: ‘You lost any kind of mercy when you laid a hand on my child.’ Have fun getting out of prison, Den. Shaw will be waiting for you.”

Hattie spat those last words into Den’s face and swiftly turned on her heel, not sparing him one last glance. 

Roman’s eyebrows rose. He was impressed. Den seemed to have lost all the fight in him because his whole body slumped, allowing the officers holding him to drag him towards a car and shove him inside. Roman hoped he would never see the man again. Or else he would most likely do something he would regret. 

“Hmmm. You’re angry,” Owen mumbled against his neck, making Roman to glance down at him. 

“Of course I am. The asshole just called you a whore.” Roman looked at Owen with confusion. Wasn’t the other man angry?

Owen blinked his eyes open and raised his head up enough to look Roman in the eye. His eyes were still glassy, but Roman could see the faint spark of curiosity in the depths of them.

“Not many people would be angry on my behalf.” Owen murmured, his brow furrowed as he tried to take Roman in. He swayed on his feet as he did so. “In fact, people would be agreeing with him.”

“Well, I don’t.” Roman said firmly. Owen nodded slowly at him. 

“When I can actually stand by myself, want to get dinner?”

“I-uh.” Roman choked out. 

“Or, we could just get down to screwing each other's brains out,” Owen purred, shoving his face in Roman’s, lips brushing against his. 

Roman’s whole world narrowed until all that he could feel, hear, and smell was Owen Shaw. His arms were filled with the man and his face was the only thing Roman could see as everything else fell away. Owen’s small breaths combined with Roman’s, which seemed to be getting faster and faster without him noticing. The cold London air no longer prickled at his skin, instead, all Roman could feel was the arms of Owen’s body as it pressed closer. 

“We’ll have to see, baby boy.” Roman whispered, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the Brit’s parted lips. “I would hate for you to miss out. You didn’t get the full experience I can offer you, after all.”

Owen’s breath hitched, and Roman had to keep a strong hold on himself not to lean forward the scant inches between them and capture those lips for the second time that night. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Pearce.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Make sure you don’t.” Owen breathed out. 

Before Roman knew it, the other man was surging forward and was pressing his lips against Roman’s in a kiss so short and chast, it was over before Roman’s brain could process what was going on. Owen pulled back and grinned widely at him, no doubt loving the shell shocked expression Roman was making. 

“I think I’ll keep you. You’re just too fun to play with.”

Before Roman even had a chance to respond to that, the rest of the world seemed to surge back into focus, specifically in the form of Hattie clearing her throat. 

“If you two are quite done,” she hissed at them, glaring harshly and making Roman flinch. Owen didn’t seem to be affected, and instead just sent his sister a pout. “Let’s go home, Oh.”

“But, I’m having way too much fun with Pearce here.”

“Tough tits.” Hattie rolled her eyes. She took a step closer to them, and Roman knew from the look in her eyes that he needed to let go of Owen. Right that second. 

Roman wouldn’t say he jumped away from the siblings, but he most definitely did move away from them quickly and giving them space. Owen almost immediately collapsed to the ground without his support, making Hattie rush to grab him and grunt in exertion as she took his weight. She sent Roman a dark look. 

“Come on, you heavy bastard. Let’s get you home,” she told Owen, who made an offended noise. She was able to open the car door and shove him inside, putting her hand on his head so he wouldn’t bump it in his unsteady state. Owen made small noises of complaint as she shoved his legs inside and looked up at Roman pleadingly. 

“Call me?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Roman nodded rapidly, making Owen smile. Sending him a small wave, Roman watched Owen disappear as Hattie slammed the car door shut and the car’s tinted windows hid Owen. 

“Thanks for watching him, I didn’t trust anyone else around here to keep an eye on him.” She sighed. 

“Really?” Roman questioned. “I know you were giving Hobbs shit earlier, but he would have looked after Owen.”

“Please,” Hattie scoffed. “I trusted him with one brother already, and I saw how that turned out. I’m not trusting him with another.”

“Wait, what happened? Did something happen between him and Deckard?”

“Oh, nothing much. I left the room for a short time, and when I came back, Hobbs had Deck bent over a table.”

Roman swore his jaw hit the ground. Hattie just let out a breath of frustration. 

“That’s why I gave him so much shite today. Bastard needs to know his place if he wants to weasel his way into our family.” She narrowed her eyes as she looked Roman in the eye while she said that. Roman caught on pretty quick and could read in between the lines. He gave her a shaky nod of understanding. She looked appeased by that and nodded back. “Thanks again for this, you did a good job.”

“Really?” Roman blurted out and cringed in embarrassment. 

“Yes. You put on a great act; with a little more practice, you’d make a great spy. I’m glad Hobbs gave you to me, I’m not sure if anyone else from your crew could have done it.”

“I-” Roman was speechless. A full blown MI6 agent was telling him-  _ him _ \- that he could be a spy. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll be seeing you, Pearce.” Hattie said in goodbye and turned to get into the car. 

“Hey.” Roman’s voice stopped her. “Could you… just keep me updated on Owen, ok?”

Hattie narrows her eyes at him before slowly nodding. “Will do” 

And just like that, Hattie disappeared as well into the car, and both Shaws were driving away into the night, leaving Roman standing in the middle of the street. The flashing lights of the cop cars washed over him, making the world seem distorted and like a half finished puzzle that was missing far too many pieces. The air seemed so much colder without Owen in his arms, and made a shiver go down Roman’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was only from the temperature, or if the idea of never seeing Owen again made him feel cold and empty somewhere deep inside. 

Roman never thought he would want the attention of a Shaw on him. They seemed like powerful acts of nature: unforgiving, unstoppable, and inevitable. Just thinking about what they were capable of made Roman’s pulse to quicken. But now that he had experienced the full attention of one Owen Shaw, Roman wasn't sure he could handle life without it. 

The emptiness seemed to grow inside of him with every passing second, but all Roman could do was turn away from the spot Owen had just been in, and head back to his crew. Roman didn’t doubt that he would have a lot of explaining to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, it really helps me stay motivated! And, if you want anymore Roman/Owen (Rowen) or Shobbs things, check out my tumblr: https://omnivorousshipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
